The Weather Girl
by LilleSkutt
Summary: Finding love in each other when their lives didn't exactly turn out the way they had hoped for wasn't really in either one of their plans. Will they be able to escape their unhappiness and be together, or is everything already too complicated? Troyella


**Yes , I'm publishing a new story ! Now that my two first stories here on fanfiction New York Nights and Opposite Attractions are fiiinnaally completed , I thought that I could publish this new story aswell (joining my other new one , Forbidden Fruit). **

**Here's a short summary: Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton are both secretly unhappy in their lives. Gabriella feels like she doesn't get enough love from her fiancee , and Troy feels like he was forced in to marriage with his wife. They are both too proud to admit that they are discontented with their lives , but can they find solace and love in each other , or will they just go on living the way they normally do ? Gabriella is about 25 years old and Troy is about 30 years old. **

**Please read and review !**

**Hope you'll like it !**

* * *

Gabriella Montez felt that her life had become extremely plain and ordinary. She woke up early every day to her one year old daughter's screams and cry's, only to find her fiancée's side of the bed empty. If she got ready fast enough, then maybe she would be able to hold a five minute long conversation about the weather with George Beckett, her long-term boyfriend that finally proposed to her a few months ago, after several years of waiting.

Her life hadn't always been that mundane.

When she first met George, he had been funny and loving and cherished her more than anything. Her family had loved him, and his family had adored her. That their father's were Wall Street business partners had been nothing but a plus when she had first brought him home to meet her family. She had been so proud of herself. She, Gabriella Montez, was dating George Beckett, CEO for the prestigious investment bank GSU in New York. When she met him her junior year of college, he was 31 and his career had already been flying off.

Now, four years later, she was the mother of his only child, whom he barely spent any time with, and she was working towards being a news anchor at CNN – a job that he had used his influential contacts in order for her to get. She knew that he loved his daughter, but she also knew that if she hadn't wound up pregnant by accident that one night two years ago, they still would have waited another five years or so to start a family.

Gabriella double-checked that her make-up and her hair looked okay, before she straightened her skirt with her hand, and pulled in her jacket, still checking herself out in the mirror. She sighed to herself as she walked over to Kayla's crib and picked her up. She walked down to the kitchen, with her daughter placed perfectly on her hip, to see that George, still sipping his coffee and reading up on today's stock market in the newspaper.

She smiled when she carefully put Kayla down in her baby-sit and placed a bowl of mashed up bananas in front of her. Kayla giggled satisfied.

"You haven't left for work yet" Gabriella stated and sat down in front of her fiancée and poured herself a cup of black coffee.

"Mhm" Was all she received as a response, and she figured that this would be yet another meaningless conversation with the man she loved.

For a second, she wondered if he was just as bored with their life as she was, but she shook off the thought immediately. She wasn't bored with her life. She loved her life.

"So I was thinking that we should send out our wedding invitations tomorrow. I called Peter yesterday and he told me that they should have been sent out earlier, like yesterday" She told him and reached for the bread basket, and started spreading a croissant with butter.

Sometimes she thought that their wedding planner Peter Willard was more stressed about the wedding than she was. He always bugged her about invitations, bridesmaid's dresses and flower decorations. Gabriella was a very neat and organized person, and she loved Peter for helping her with all the impossible decisions about the biggest day of her life, but sometimes even he got on her nerves for being too manic.

"Gabs, our wedding is not for another six months, do we really need to do it tomorrow?" She was surprised to see that George actually lowered the newspaper to stare at her with his green eyes to talk to her about their wedding.

She smirked at him and took a bite of her croissant. "Our date is right before Christmas, we need to send out the invitations so that no one will plan a vacation around then" She told him, and all he did was shrug his shoulders as if could care less and got back to reading the paper quietly. "Beside's, our wedding is going to be very extensive, and a lot of incredibly important people are invited" She added, determined to share a normal conversation with her soon-to-be husband.

"Alright, whatever" She heard him mumble behind the paper.

It was really unexpected, but Gabriella reached across the table and jerked the Wall Street Journal from her fiancées hands and glared at him. "We were having a conversation!" She yelled, and Kayla suddenly dropped her spoon to stare at her parents.

Gabriella Montez wasn't the kind of girl to explode at people. She was always really calm and sweet, but lately she had started to feel neglected by her one true love.

"Gabriella! Talking about our wedding can wait until some other day, what I was reading was important!" He hissed at her and got up from the table to throw his dirty dishes down the sink.

Gabriella breathed heavily. "Really? So our wedding isn't important?"

He sighed and glared at her. He rarely saw his girlfriend act this childish, and with meetings and tons of work to do, this was really the last thing he wanted to deal with today. "Did I say that our wedding wasn't important?" He asked her sternly and swallowed hard. "Forgive me for thinking that the stock market making us 2.3 million richer today might be a little more vital" He said and it made Gabriella groan.

The way he acted sometimes, always thinking that he and his stupid business was the center of the universe really pissed Gabriella off sometimes, but she didn't say anything to him. When it came to owning money and earning money, there was no way she wanted to argue with George. Everything according to him revolved around money.

She avoided eye-contact, and instead turned her back to him to help Kayla finish her breakfast.

"If you're done throwing tantrums, I'm going to the office now. I'll see you later tonight" He said before he walked out of the kitchen. Not long after, the front door slam shut with a loud bang and Gabriella knew that he was gone.

It took another hour for the nanny to come and take over caring for Kayla so that Gabriella could get to work. She knew that she wouldn't make it past twelve without more coffee, so on her way to the studio she stopped at Starbucks to reload. She needed something to calm down; the stress about the wedding wasn't all she had on my mind – it was her second day at her new position at CNN as their new Weather Girl, on air twice every day.

She walked up to the counter and smiled, pulling out her wallet from her purse. "One grande skinny soy latte with two extra shots of espresso, please" She told him.

The cashier, a long, gangly boy with his face covered with pimples and freckles nodded at her. He felt a bit intimidated by this gorgeous woman in front of him, ordering a coffee drink too complicated for him to ever dream of trying to spell out.

He smiled at her nervously. "Coming right up, mam" He peeped out and walked over to try to battle the espresso machines, the worst part of his job by far.

He wasn't a very bright boy, that person in front of Gabriella, and she felt slightly stressed out when he messed up her drink for the second time in a row, but her caffeine was way too important to her to be without.

* * *

Troy Bolton felt like he was suffocating, a little bit after each day. He loved his wife and he loved his kids, but a part of him missed the excitement he used to have in his life many years ago. He knew that it wasn't Sophia Baxter's fault for getting pregnant their senior year of college, and he was a good enough man for knowing that it was his duty to marry her when she did. A small wedding with family and friends and nine months worth of mood swings and nausea later little Tyler popped out, and that made Troy realized how much one can love someone else at first sight. Two years later Sophia gave birth to Wyatt, and two years after that little Samantha was born.

He knew that he instead of feeling like he was drowning should appreciate and be happier about the life he was living. He had a beautiful wife who adored him and he was the father of three healthy children; he was the co-owner of one of New York City's most prominent hotels, and a lived in a gorgeous apartment right by Central Park.

"What's up Troy? Daydreaming again?" Troy felt someone hit him at the back of his head, and he turned around to see his business partner Chad Danforth grin at him. Troy had been best friends with Chad his whole thirty year old life, and Chad was probably the one who knew Troy better than no one else.

He noticed how Chad was dressed up in a tux, shirt and tie, as usual; meanwhile he himself was wearing chinos and a loose shirt, unbuttoned slightly at the top.

"I'm just thinking about last weekend, it was fun, wasn't it? We could do it again sometime!" Troy told his friend who just laughed at him.

"Yeah I wish we could go out and grab a beer every weekend, but I have responsibilities man. I have Taylor and the kids to look after"

Troy knew he was right. He knew that he should feel somewhat the same as Chad did, but a part of him just couldn't bring himself to be that old, tied up man, solving crosswords and watching Jeopardy with his wife at night.

"You're right" Troy mumbled and sighed. He also had responsibilities. For starters, he had promised Sophia who worked as an elementary school teacher to come home for lunch and celebrate hers and the kids first day of summer break. Together. As a family.

He suddenly saw what time it was, and he hurried to gather all the things he needed to work from home the rest of the day.

"I have to go Chad, I was going to eat lunch at home today for once. I'll see you tomorrow for our 9 A.M meeting, right? Don't be late!"

Chad laughed at him. "You're telling me not to be late? You're the one who's always late!" Chad reminded his friend as he left their office with a smirk.

Troy felt guilty for being late; he had already missed two calls from his wife, so he decided to make it up to her by stopping at Starbucks and buying her favorite coffee drink for her. Secretly, the reason for him wanting to make his wife happy wasn't that he was late – he was always late for everything- but for thinking the things he thought earlier about his life and his marriage. He would never admit it to himself out loud, but deep down he knew the truth.

Troy was so busy thinking about what a terrible person he was that he didn't notice the young woman on the other side of the doors when he ran in to Starbucks.

Blackberry in one hand, headset on and a big coffee cup in her other hand, Gabriella Montez hardly saw the man about to knock her down, but in the last second possible she realized what was about to happen and tried to give way for him, but it was far too late. She lost balance, and ended up dumping her freshly brewed coffee all over her shirt.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Damn!" Gabriella yelled and started to pull her soaking wet, and burning hot, blouse from touching her chest.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!' Troy Bolton looked at the dark-haired woman before him and swore to himself for being such a klutz.

Gabriella moaned silently. "Oh no, what am I going to do now?"

Troy felt a rush of guilt, as he saw the woman throw her blackberry and her headset in her purse, and started to rub her temples anxiously.

"Please let me buy you a new drink?" Troy asked her, and she glared at him with an angry look on her face.

"A new drink? Seriously?" She asked him as if he was nuts. A new drink wouldn't make up for the brand new shirt that was now ruined! He shrugged his shoulders awkwardly and she sighed. "_Of course_ this would happen to me when I'm late for my second day at work" She mumbled, mostly to herself.

"You never know, maybe a little coffee would help?" Troy joked and grinned at her, but she just stared at him with a cold look on her face.

Troy became conscious that his witty comments might not always have a place in this world.

"Fine" The woman said, and something inside of Troy felt lighter as he followed the brown-eyed beauty to the counter and watched her order her drink.

"A grande skinny soy latte with two extra shots of espresso, and you _better _get it right the first time!" She hissed at the severely acne-attacked boy in front of them. Troy didn't dare to ask why the sullen tone in her voice was for, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"May I ask what your name is?" He asked her instead, as they were waiting in silence for her coffee to get ready.

"Gabriella Montez" She mumbled, and looked him in the eyes.

Gabriella looked in to the man's piercing blue eyes, and a smile all of a sudden spread across her face. The day she was having was just so ironic; first her terrible morning with her fiancée and now the worst accident possible before one of the most important days of her life. She was going to present the weather for the entire population of New York City, and her white shirt was stained by coffee.

"I'm Troy Bolton" Troy introduced himself, and gave her a smile back.

"I'm sure it would have been nice meeting you under different circumstances" Gabriella said and laughed half-heartedly.

"I really am terribly sorry about the shirt" Troy told her uneasily.

Gabriella sighed and looked down at her chest. "It's okay" She said under her breath, even though a small part of her kind of hated him for ruining her day.

"Well, thanks for the coffee" She said when she received her new coffee cup from the nervous teenage boy working behind the counter. "Try not to spill it on me" She added jokingly and Troy laughed.

"It was nice to see you, Gabriella Montez" Troy said when they reached the doors and were about to walk their separate ways.

Gabriella turned to him and smiled vaguely. "You too" She said before she turned around and hurried back to her car.

Troy stood outside the doors of Starbucks for a while, watching the mysterious girl drive away quickly. He wondered for a second if he would ever see her again, but knew that in a city full of millions of people that was highly unlikely. As he drove home, blasting music on a high volume, he had already forgotten about the girl _and_ the drink he was supposed to buy his wife as a surprise.

When Troy walked up the stairs to his fifth floor apartment, the sound of his kids screaming and fighting hit him long before he reached the door, leading him to his very own chaotic life. As much as he doubted himself from time to time, seeing his kids always put a smile on his face.

"Dadddyyy!" Troy's youngest child, Sam, ran up to him as soon as he walked in to the apartment, and threw herself in his open arms.

"Hey little bugger, where's your mommy?" Troy asked his daughter and tickled her softly.

"Living room" She replied and Troy walked in to the living room to find his wife sitting in the couch watching T.V. He put down his Sam next to her mother, and kissed both of them quickly.

"What are we watching?" He asked and sat down next to Sophia.

"The news" She answered tiredly and leaned her head against his shoulder. "How was your day?"

"Decent, better now that I'm home though" Troy said and wrapped his arms around her.

He wanted it to feel better as soon as he came home, and it actually did in a way. At home he felt safe and loved, and to anyone else that would probably be all that matters. He told himself that everything would work out.

And at that exact moment, the news anchor wrapped up their last story and finished off to let the weather girl take over. Troy Bolton didn't really notice the familiar girl on the screen until his wife commented on that she must be new, because she didn't recognize her.

Troy turned to the T.V, and saw Gabriella Montez greeting New York with a big smile. "It's her second day…" He mumbled, without even knowing that he was talking out loud.

His wife looked at him surprised. "I didn't know you were that big of a weather freak" She said and laughed, and all Troy could bring himself to do was smile at her.

His mind was busy thinking about her – _the weather girl_ – and how her white shirt was replaced by a light pink one.

Her smile was bright and cheerful. She looked so different. So _beautiful_.

* * *

**So, what do you think ?  
Please review !**


End file.
